The use of laptop, cell phone, PDA and other mobile computing devices has become very common. Travelers, and particularly business travelers, expect and often require network access, such as access to the Internet, as they travel from one place to the next. Similarly, students in schools and doctors in hospitals require access throughout a their respective campuses or medical buildings. Even in a single venue, such as a hotel or conference center, travelers and guest desire network access at various locations throughout the venue including guest rooms, restaurants, meeting rooms, lobby, business centers, etc.